The present invention relates to a flooring remover which removes flooring pasted down on a floor, and more particularly to a flooring remover which can precisely, as well as efficiently, remove flooring, thereby reducing the fatigue of workers.
While a number of hand tools have been utilized to remove flooring, such tools have many shortcomings such as being slow to use and requiring many workers to complete a job, all of which push up cost.
In order to overcome such shortcomings, a push-type flooring remover (B) as shown in FIG. 6, comprising an electric outlet (19), an electric cord (20), an electric motor as a power source, and a pair of tires (21) on both sides of the main body, has been proposed.
A push-type flooring remover (B) has some inconveniences, as it draws a cord (20) from an outlet (19), not only limiting operation to within the length of said cord (20) but also disabling operation where there is no such outlet (19). Further, the operator must be careful not to touch the cord (20) lying on the floor with the blade (23) of the remover (B).
The flooring remover (B) also requires the operator to lift the blade (23) and push the handle (22) at the same time, thereby weakening the operator's forward pushing force. Occasionally, the blade (23) sticks, slowing down operation, which results in a significant amount of operator fatigue. The adjustment of the height or the angle of the blade according to the kind of flooring depends upon the operator's experience, which lacks in precision of operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flooring remover which is powerful and useful and capable of removing flooring precisely and efficiently and reducing the fatigue of the workers.